Smallville: Time Slip
by charlie Edwards
Summary: Clark and his team find themselves in an Alternate timeline where The Nazis have taken over the United States and Lex begins his descent to darkness.
1. Chapter 1

Smallville: Time Slip 

_(This story is rated M for Mature. Smallville is copyrighted 2001-2007 The WB network. Trinity Jean Knight is my character but her powers are copyrighted 2001-2007 The WB Network. This story was inspired by the Pilot Episode of "Sliders" Where Russia ruled an alternate America. This Story takes an idea what if Nazi Germany ruled the US. Enjoy!)_

_Chapter I: Welcome to Nazi America_

Clark and Trinity Jean Knight and his team just stared in awe of what they saw. The Nazi flag flying proudly over Bay park near Los Angeles, California. Lana turned to look at her boyfriend Clark.

"What's going on? Where's the Stars and Stripes?" She asked. Clark shrugged his shoulders. Jor-El merely looked around. They had been sent off of the Smallville Mother Ship by the rebel commander Diana, a leader of the Visitors. She turned to look at Jor-El.

"Lionel, what do we do?" She asked, not realizing that it was Clark's father. Jor-El stared at her.

"My dear, my name is Jor-El. I am not Lionel Luthor. I merely cloned his body. I am the biological father of Trinity Jean Knight & Kal, um, Clark Kent." Jor-El said, his eyes were white. Clark then saw a man walking nearby.

"Excuse me, What year is it?" He said. The man looked up from _The Los Angeles Times_.

"The year is 2009. Where did you people come from?" He said. The man then realized who Clark was and saluted him in the traditional Nazi salute.

Clark merely smiled and stared again. "But the Nazis lost the Second World War, didn't they?" He asked. The man stared at him suspiciously.

"My Lord, Where have you been? America lost the war in 1945 after Japan decimated Hawaii and The American Empire never recovered. We were brutally assaulted and conquered by the Nazi Empire. We became the Nazi States of America in 1955." The man who then walked off.

"My lord? This guy almost worshipped you, Clark. What did he mean by that? How were we conquered?" Lana asked. Jor-El and Trinity could only stare.

"let's find out what or who helped the Nazis and find a way to undo what's been done here." Trinity said.

_To be continued…_


	2. Chapter 2

Smallville: Time Slip

_(This story is rated M for Mature. Smallville is copyrighted 2001-2007 The WB Network. Trinity Jean Knight is my character but her powers are copyrighted 2001-2007 The WB Network. Any and all Knight Rider references are copyrighted 1982-1986 NBC Universal)_

_Chapter II: Smallville_

Clark and his team had arrived in Smallville, Kansas 3 hours later after leaving Los Angeles. They had come back to a world drastically changed since Clark killed General Zod who had led the Visitors in an attempt to take over Earth. The General had died in the Visitor Mother Ship being punched into the reactor core of the Mother Ship. The Commando team lead by _The Last Son of Krypton_ had flown back to Earth to find it changed in the 3 hours it took them to storm the Mother Ship to retake the planet from the Visitors. They had discovered some how history had been altered. The United States had been taken over by the Nazi War Machine, led by Adolph Hitler and had been subjugated since 1955. Clark's team, which was comprised of kids from Smallville High School, his biological father, Jor-El and his half-sister Trinity Jean Knight had flown the Visitor shuttle back to Smallville Kansas and had inputted the self-destruct sequence on the shuttle, not wanting it to fall into the hands of the Nazi Regime that ruled this Alternate reality.

"Father, what is going on?" Clark asked his father as they arrived at the Kent farm. They saw the tattered American flag still flying and next to it the Nazi flag. They saw the family dog, Shelby whom Clark had named Krypto because the dog had been injected with kryptonite fragments, which gave the dog the same gifts as Clark. But the dog had returned to normal after Clark shut the LuthorCorp plant doing experiments down.

Jor-El just shook his head. "My Son, When we sent you to Earth, we meant for you to be a beacon of light to a world full of darkness. We did not mean for this to happen." He said as he approached the house. He then used his X-ray vision and saw inside the house Martha Kent stabbed.

"My son, Martha Kent is near to death in the kitchen. Hurry!" he said. Clark used his super speed to go to the farm house. Trinity Jean Knight looked at her father. Her real father.

"What now?" She asked. She then sensed something. She turned her head toward the barn. In the month that she had been given a field assignment as an Operative of the _Foundation for Law And Government_, she had retrofitted a charging station for the multi-million dollar prototype known as **The Knight Automated Roving Robot. ** She walked into the barn where the charging station was, to see KARR nearly destroyed. The car's hood open and various computer parts on the ground. She then stared in shook as if seeing a friend dead. She screamed in horror at this violation. The 20 kids from Smallville High ran to her to see the prototype.

"Help me rebuild him. He was my friend." She said. She then saw Jonathan Kent walk toward them.

"I tried to stop them, Trina! I swear!" He said as he held the girl he and Martha had welcomed into their home years ago. She then saw Clark come out with his adopted mother bleeding from a knife wound. He laid her on the ground.

"Martha! Oh My God!" Jonathan said. He hugged his wife's head. Trinity then felt power flow through her. Healing power. She then placed her hand on Martha's chest after Clark had carefully removed the knife. Power flowed through Trinity Jean Knight and flowed into Martha Clark Kent. Life giving power. The younger woman opened her eyes. She had been declared dead.

"How did you do that?" Jonathan wanted to know. She smiled.

"Somehow I always knew my faith in God would be used, but never like this." She said. She had felt the Power of God Almighty flow through her and into Martha.

"When did this happen? When did history change?" Mike Rivers wanted to know as he was one of the kids not doing rebuilding on KARR.

"When Clark fought Zod on the ship, Lex Luthor realized that what Zod had done was to activate a time/space displacement device at the reactor Core of the Alien ship. He went back into time, and gave the Nazis alien technology. Not Visitor technology. But Kryptonian Technology. From the Fortress of Solitude. They used that technology to subdue us. They had discovered some of KARR's systems were designed with that alien technology. They feared the one called Kal-El had come to reclaim his technology and defeat them. That's why your prototype is in the shape it's in." Jonathan said as the team went into the house.

"The Nazis were here?" Robert Lancaster, a Senior from Smallville asked. He was set to go to _Shuster University_ where Clark had been going to summer school. It was senior year, but Clark had gotten permission to go to the new community college named after one of the founders of the town of Smallville. Joe Shuster and Henry Small's ancestors had started the town back after Kansas had entered the Union back in the 1800s.

"No, Robert. They were Lex Corp men. Lex is the local governor of Kansas, placed there by the Fuehrer himself. Adolph Hitler did not die but lived in a secret bunker while the SS stormed and decimated Country after country using technology from the planet Krypton. He unlocked a secret of the crystals." Martha said. She drank coffee. She had thanked Trinity for saving her life.

"What now?" Clark asked. Jonathan then opened a chest that had been in his family for generations. He then revealed something that he had kept secret for generations.

"Jor-El left this behind when you visited in 1961. You said for me to keep it for the last Son. I didn't understand until now what you meant." He said. It was an octagonal shaped symbol colored yellow and a stylized S in the center of that strange octagonal shape. The S was red.

_To be continued…_


	3. Chapter 3

_Smallville: Time Slip_

_(This story is rated M for Mature. Smallville is copyrighted 2001-2007 The WB Network. Any and all Knight Rider references are copyrighted 1982-1986 NBC Universal. Trinity Jean Knight is my Character but her powers are copyrighted 2001-2007 The WB Network)_

**Chapter III: **_And a Son shall lead them_

Clark walked around Smallville High School, seeing various Nazi guards in front of each classroom door. He also noticed how each student looked subdued as if the courage or happiness or joy that had been in each student had been driven from them. Clark stopped for a minute. He looked at his next class. Professor Milton Fine was his next teacher for History. He then felt the guard nearby put a stick in his back.

"If you want to live, slave, you'll move to the next class." The guard said in german. Clark then saw on a nearby wall, the stylized octagon with the S in the center of it. The symbol had become a secret symbol, from some students who discovered the nearby caves and discovered the prophecy about Kal-El.

"May I ask you a question?" He asked the guard in English. The guard nodded. His eyes turned red as he allowed his heat vision to change his eyes.

"What is your question?" The guard said, impatiently. Kal-El smiled.

"Why are you afraid of the one called Kal-El? And if he walked among you, do you think you will be able to stop him?" Clark asked. The guard stared into his eyes in fear.

"The One called Kal-El comes from the stars but according to the legends given to us by the Fuehrer that if this child from the stars were to return to Earth he would have power enough to stop us. We may not be able to stop him. Why do you ask?" the guard asked.

"Because I am Kal-El, child of Krypton and of Earth." Clark said. The guard tried to push him again with the stick, but Clark's heat vision burned the stick.

"How did you do that?" The guard asked incredulous. Clark smiled.

"I am born from Krypton and my parents are Jor-El and Lara of Krypton. My adopted parents taught me to use my powers against people such as you." Clark said.

"You are Kal-El?" the guard said loud enough for everyone to hear. Two guards walked toward the commotion. Trinity called from nearby.

"He is from Krypton. He just told you that. What makes you think you can stop him?" Trinity said as she used her super speed to run over to where the guards had Clark surrounded and began to use her Tai Chi training and the three Guards were on the floor.

"How did you do that?" He asked. Another guard jumped on his back. Clark grabbed the man's arm as the man tried to put him in a modified sleeper hold. Clark flipped the man on his back, hearing three bones along his spine break.

"Bruce Wayne taught me everything I needed to know about how to defend myself, brother dear." She said sweetly. Her team had finished the _Knight Automated Roving Robot_ in record time replacing various components from a nearby **FLAG **installation to replace the car's CPU.

"Who are you?" One guard asked standing their nearly ready to pee in his pants seeing this 17-year-old man take down three of the Nazi guards down.

"I am Kal-El. And I am here to reclaim these United States of America from the Nazis even if I have to kill each and every Nazi to do it." Clark said. Suddenly power, blinding power surrounded Clark.

"This is My Son in Whom I am Well pleased," Spoke the disembodied voice of Lara, his mother.

"He's Real! The **_Last Son of Krypton_** is here!" a guard said.

_To be continued…_


	4. Chapter 4

Smallville: Time Slip 

_**(This story is rated M for Mature. Smallville is copyrighted 2001-2007 The CW Network. The series was created by Miles Millar and Alfred Gough. Trinity Jean Knight is my character but her powers are copyrighted above Any and all Knight Rider references are copyrighted 1982-1986 NBC Universal.)**_

Chapter IV: A New Hope 

Clark ran at normal speed down the hallway to get away from the Nazi security guards who were following him. He had just revealed that he was the _Last Son of Krypton._ He glanced behind him and stared as he saw the Nazi guards running to catch up. He then turned his head to see fellow student Melissa Stewart. She held one of the funky laser pistols from the Visitor Shuttle. She fired it toward the guards. She motioned for Clark to keep going. She ran after him. They hid in a closet. Clark hugged the young woman as she reholstered the weapon.

"That was close!" She said. She then picked up a walkie Talkie and spoke into it.

"Crimson Team to Farm 1, Do you read me?" She said. Clark then heard the familiar voice of Martha Kent, His adopted mother on the other side.

"Farm 1 go ahead. Has the package been intercepted?" She asked. Melissa responded, "Affirmative. Send KARR over to pick us up please." She said. Melissa smiled at him.

"The Kents have been leading a resistance team behind the scenes. When you and your team arrived back, Mr. Kent reactivated the team. I went to the wreckage of the Shuttle you arrived in and recovered one of the Visitor pistols, knowing the Nazis didn't have the technology. We also have a problem." She said as the two walked to the back of the school and saw the black prototype sitting there waiting on them. They climbed into the vehicle.

"What kind of problem?" He asked. Melissa, who was behind the wheel of the _Knight Automated Roving Robot_ nodded to the vehicle's Voice processor.

"_Alexander Luthor, regional governor for the State of Kansas for the Nazi Regime, has somehow gotten a hold of a blood sample from you and mixed it with a sample that LexCorp had of Lana Lang before she was possessed by the demon. He combined the two. There was some type of voice print Identification process the computer required. The voice it required was Lana's."_ KARR said as the vehicle turned onto the Kent Farm. Clark climbed out of the car to see his team but was missing Lana Lang.

"Clark, Lana's-" Trinity said, but he raised his hand. He was just informed. Jonathan came out.

"Clark I have a message for you. From Your Biological Mother." He said holding up a silver crystal. He looked surprised.

"Where is Jor-El?" He asked. Jonathan nodded toward the house. "He wants you to hear it and he would like to be there too." Jonathan said. "The message must not be revealed to the whole team that you brought here unless you think it's vital to getting rid of the Nazis." Jonathan continued. They entered the Kitchen. Jor-El hugged his son. Trinity came in as well.

"Jonathan Kent, You may place the crystal into the computer's reader." Clark stared at the reader. It had been adapted from Kryptonian Technology from the Fortress Of Solitude. Jonathan nodded. He placed it in the reader. They were then surrounded by an image of Krypton. The Kryptonian ruling council.

"Welcome to Krypton, my son. I am Lara your mother." Said a holographic image of a woman nearby who bore the octagonal symbol and inside that octagon was a stylized _S_.

"Lara?" Clark said. She nodded. They then saw men behind her.

"Although Krypton is dead, and your father has been reborn, what you are doing on Earth must be stopped or Earth will suffer the same fate as Krypton. The ruling Council stopped Zod from ruling Krypton with an iron fist, but that lead the way to various enemies from attempting to take it over. First the Empire ruled by Palpatine and his assistant Darth Vader tried to over take us, but their representative, Vol Bossk was killed by Zod, before he betrayed us to the Visitor regime. He was sentenced to _The Phantom Zone_, but by then the plan he set into motion with Diana was too late. Kal-El you must stop Lex Luthor. He is attempting to create another Kryptonian/human hybrid similar to what Jor-El did with Elizabeth Knight by creating Trinity. But that was done out of love for the human race." Lara said.

Jor-El stepped forward. "My wife, I did not get a chance to say I'm sorry for committing adultery in the Earth year 1977. Will you forgive me?" He said, kneeling before her. The image of Lara nodded.

"What must we do?" Clark said. Trinity stepped forward. "Lara, I want to know. How did Krypton die?" She asked.

"A madman's dream of world domination helped in our destruction. Zod aided the Visitors in dominating the world of Krypton. The Ruling council attacked him and subdued him. He somehow activated a rocket that went into our sun. We saw no effects right away. Jor-El succeeded in sending the Visitors offworld and sending General Zod to the _Phantom Zone_, but Your father discovered the damage had been done. That rocket that Zod sent into the sun caused it to go nova. The ruling Council did not believe Jor-El. He was forced to submit to their request not to release this information publicly for fear of panic." Lara said. One of the ruling council members stepped forward.

"Who is that?" Martha asked. The man stepped forward. "My name is Bon-Am. I am what you would call a neighbor to Jor-El. I was the one who convinced the council to not believe Jor-El's theories. In hindsight, my friend I am sorry." The man said kneeling before Jor-El.

"I don't understand. Why must I stop Lex? What is he going to do that is so bad?" Clark said. Jor-El turned to his son.

"My son, He may be your friend, but his heart is dark as are all Earthlings hearts. Their intentions are good, but they constantly think or focus on what is evil. The humans lost their ability to distinquish between right and wrong. Your friend capitalized on Zod utilizing the time displacement device aboard the Visitor ship. When we were aboard that ship, I had a device that correctly identified the device attached to the Mother Ship's power generator. When Zod jumped through the generator core seemingly to die, I detected a second jump. That was your human friend Lex. He too followed Zod." Jor-El said.

"Who is this fuehrer?" Jonathan Kent asked.

"General Zod himself." Jor-El simply said.

_To be Continued…_


	5. Chapter 5

**Smallville: Time Slip**

_(This story is rated M for Mature. Smallville, and Batman is copyrighted 2001-2007 The CW Network & DC Comics. Any and all Knight Rider elements are copyrighted 1982-1986 NBC Universal Studios. Trinity Jean Knight is my Character but her powers are copyrighted 2001-2007 The CW Network)_

Chapter V: Batman joins the struggle 

Clark just stared in awe as he heard the name of the very one he had defeated back when he & his team was on the Visitor ship. General Ben-Joi Zod was alive and aiding the Nazis. He turned to his team.

"What now?" he said. He then heard a voice that he remembered a while back. Terry McGinnis, The new _Batman_. His classmate Bruce Wayne had grown up but had a heart attack at a relatively young age, 15. He had designed a high tech suit with a bat symbol similar to the one that Anthony Stark had designed for his own heart problems. But Bruce's suit stemmed from the idea of the suit making the wearer stronger. It also had a set of high tech gadgets designed in the suit. From a stealth camouflage to a micro sensitive microphone built into the fingers to an audio/visual transmitter built into the cowl of the costume.

"I say we fight!" Terry, as batman said. The adventurer was on a wall of the barn due to magnetic units attached to the boots of the suit. He jumped down and flipped and landed on his feet. He removed his mask revealing his young face.

"Terry McGinnis. I took over as the new Batman from your friend Wayne. You are the so-called "_last Son of Krypton"_?" Terry asked as he joined the group that was in the kitchen of the Kent farmhouse. Clark nodded.

"How do we take this country back to the way it was before I left?" Clark asked. Terry removed a communicator device attached to the utility belt.

"Take this. Wayne Enterprises and Stark International designed a device to enable you to go back into time, but also enable you to keep in contact with us here in this time. You've got to go back to that time before Zod jumps into The Time displacement device aboard the alien Visitor ship." Terry said. Trinity saw him for the first time. Back in 2001, When she was a simple Teacher at Smallville High School, She remembered Terry as a trouble maker and always in trouble. Once she got him suspended because he tried to entice her to make love to him. She resisted due to her duties as a schoolteacher and not really knowing about her Kryptonian heritage.

"You've come a long way, Mr. McGinnis. I guess you transferring to Gotham did you some good." She said stepping forward. Clark stared at her and then him.

"You two know each other?" Clark asked. The pretty 29 year old hybrid smiled. "Yeah. He tried to hit on me cause he didn't think I was a student. He learned otherwise when I sent a note home to his parents when he tried to get me to have sex with him in my own classroom. He was a typical hoodlum. His mom met with Principal Quan and it was suggested that he be transferred to Gotham High School. Apparently she agreed with him, because I got a message from a Jessica Thorn that he was in her class hitting on one of the Cheerleaders." Trinity said.

"Let's do it." Martha said.

_To be continued…_


	6. Chapter 6

Smallville: Time Slip

_(This story is rated M for Mature. Smallville is copyrighted 2001-2007 The WB/CW Network. Any and all Knight Rider elements are copyrighted 1982-1986 NBC Universal Studios. V was created by Kenneth Johnson and is copyrighted 1983 Warner Brothers home video. Trinity Jean Knight is my character but her powers are copyrighted 2001-2007 The WB/CW Network. Batman is copyrighted 2005 Warner Brothers and DC Comics)_

_Chapter VI: Back in time_

Clark felt time around him swirl and twist as he had activated the device he had been given by Terry McGinnis, the new **Batman**. This device would take him back to the Visitor ship that his Half-sister and his own team had invaded the ship to stop the Visitors from re-taking the planet Earth. He felt the floor of the alien ship as he hit the wall of a corridor in the ship. He was then helped up by Martin, a member of the Fifth Column.

"Kal-El, what are you doing? I thought you were in the command center with your team?" Martin said as he looked around suspiciously.

"Look at me again. I am not the same Kal-El who is leading the team of both fifth Column and humans to the command center of this ship. I come from an alternate reality where the Nazis rule the United States. It was discovered that General Zod changed Earth's history and gave Kryptonian technology to Adolph Hitler and Hitler took that technology and ruled the world, which included the US. I'm the only one with the powers to stop him." Clark said as Martin helped him up.

"How did you come back thru time?" He asked as he removed a genetic scanner which scanned his DNA which showed his DNA to be slightly out of phase.

"A young man named Bruce Wayne designed a displacement device which will enable me to come back in time and keep in contact with my team in the future." Clark said. He used his X-ray vision to begin looking for General Zod.

"I'll alert the team." Martin said. Clark pressed the earphone that was in his ear, as he heard Trinity Knight talking in his ear.

"Don't. That could foul up what I'm doing here. Just take me to the power generator." He said. Martin helped Clark into a nearby room. The room was a munitions supply depot, which contained uniforms and those weapons that they favored.

"We must get you redressed so that 'you' don't see you." Martin said. Clark used his super speed to switch from his street clothes to a Visitor uniform and he grabbed a cap. Martin grabbed one of the alien pistols.

"That won't stop Zod. He has the same powers I do." Clark said. Martin smiled. "If your going to disguise yourself you need the weapon. Most of Diana's people carry this weapon. Let's go!" Martin said. Clark reluctantly took the weapon. He was off to stop the General who aided in the destruction of Krypton.

_To be continued…_


	7. Chapter 7

Smallville: Time Slip 

_**(This Story is rated M For Mature. Smallville is copyrighted 2001-2007 The WB/CW Network & DC Comics. Trinity Jean Knight is my character but her powers are copyrighted 2001-2007 The WB/CW Network V and V: The Final Battle are copyrighted 1982-1984 Warner Brothers Home Video and NBC/Universal Studios)**_

Chapter VII: Déjà vu 

Clark stared at the duplicate of himself as his team was in the control center of the Visitor ship. He stared at the team who held their alien weapons at Diana and her crew. Martin stared at Clark who was slightly out of phase with the rest of the team that also included himself and his half-sister Trinity Knight.

"Commander, I'm detecting General Zod going toward the Power Generator." Clark said to 'himself'. Kal-El stared at himself, not realizing that someone from an alternate reality had come back to this point in time.

"Fine. Martin, Take this soldier to the power generator and we'll deal with Diana." Kal-El said. Trinity then stared at Clark. She then removed his hat to reveal it. The team, including Diana were stunned to see two Clark Kents.

"What's going on here?" Kal-El said. His eyes turned red as he started to use his heat vision.

"Kal-El, I am you. Kal-El of Krypton. I came from an alternate reality where Nazis rule the United States. I came back because it was discovered that General Zod had gone back into time and gave technology from Krypton to the Nazi regime. I must stop him." Clark said. He then saw Lex Luthor move from the team when he heard this news.

"Why should I believe you?" Kal-El said. Martin moved forward.

"Because it's the truth. I scanned his body's bio-signature and it's a match for you but it's slightly out of phase. Please Kal-El. Trust him." Martin said, showing him the bio-scanner. The scanner matched Kal-El's own DNA but was slightly out of phase.

"Go!" Kal-El said nodded. Clark moved with super speed toward the Power Generator where Zod was. He knew Lex was also down there.

"Lex!" Clark shouted as he saw the young man at the programming console for the time displacement device attached to the Power generator of the huge ship.

"Shit," Lex said as he saw the hole open. In a blur of super speed, General Zod jumped through the vortex.

"Do you know what you've done!" Clark said. Lex smiled. "General Zod offered me power to destroy my father! You can't stop me Clark!" Lex said and he jumped through the vortex. Clark stared at the displacement device controls.

_1945-Smallville, Kansas._ Clark silently cursed himself. He spoke into the microphone that linked him to the alternate reality where the Nazis ruled the US.

"Trinity, Lex jumped through the vortex to Smallville's past. To the end of WWII. What do I do?" he asked. Chloe Sullivan, clad in the Visitor uniform provided by the Fifth Columnist removed her hat.

"Chloe!" He said. He then heard the voice of Chloe from a few years in the future.

"Clark, you have to stop them!" The visitor-clad Chloe said. Clark then pressed the earpiece to his ear.

"Do it." Chloe said as she heard her alternate self said. "You won't have to worry about the Kryptonite fragments there. I think I read that one of your people visited Smallville You've got to stop Zod and Lex." Chloe said.

Clark sighed as he saw 'himself' nod to him.

"Go!" Kal-El said. Clark nodded to him and he jumped through the vortex.

_To be continued.._


	8. Chapter 8

Smallville: Time Slip 

(This story is rated M for Mature. Smallville is copyrighted 2001-2007 The CW Network. Trinity Jean Knight is my character but her powers are copyrighted above. Any and all Knight Rider elements are copyrighted 1982-1986 NBC Universal)

Chapter VIII: 1945 

Clark stared at the town before him. He had arrived back in time before his biological father Jor-El had landed here. He felt his powers fully restored as there wasn't the slight tug on his powers by the Meteor fragments from his home planet in the town. He smiled. Here in the past his own powers could reign supreme without the thought of the Kryptonite sapping him and making him sick. He then realized he was still dressed in the Visitor uniform he had on. He ran to one of the nearby caves at the edge of town. It was midnight here in town and what news from WWII trickled from the radios that people had. He removed the hat and the alien weapon and used his heat vision to burn it up, but he found the weapon could not be destroyed. He then removed the alien uniform to reveal the T-shirt and shorts he had on underneath. He pressed the earpiece to his ear to hear Trinity speak to him again.

"Go to the Fordman's store and buy some clothes. You remember the Fordman's right? Go and buy some clothes but do not reveal why you're here. Father hasn't visited Earth yet." She said.

He remembered that Jor-El would come to Earth in 1961 and fall in love with the descendant of Lana Lang. He used his super speed to run back toward town to see the store. He remembered that security alarms had not been designed yet. He stared at the Fordman's country store. The one Whitney Fordman's family owned. He broke a window to see a pair of jeans and a White T-shirt and a jacket there. He then placed the money down on the counter for the damage to the window and the clothes.

"Kal-El, this is Jor-El. You need to find Zod soon. Before he does something worse to Earth than he did to Krypton." He heard the voice of Jor-El say into his ear.

"Hey Trinity, isn't one of Wilton's relatives living here?" Clark said into the microphone piece. He then heard her respond a negative.

"But Michael Long's mother is." He heard Michael Knight say. The Operative had been a part of the team trying to help the resistance. Clark had a look of shock on his face.

"Shouldn't that be your grandmother?" Clark asked. He got a negative response.

"She was pregnant with me at a realatively young age of 21 back in 1948. She found out that my father had been called to the war. My sister Danielle was born in 1946 and I was born some time later. Or should I say Michael Long was." Michael said. Clark saw the sun come up and he walked past Smallville High School, a school where he would be graduating from in 2005 before he and his sister would be forced to go back into Krypton's past to find some crystals to prevent a 2nd meteor strike from occuring. He remembered Lara, his mother making love to him, before stopping her due to his marriage of Lana Lang of Earth. But that seemed like a lifetime ago. Or so it seemed.

"Where are you going?" said the voice of Mary Beth Long, a teacher at Smallville High School said. She was the mother of Michael Long.

"I'm just passing through. Do you know where there's a place I can stay tonight?" He said.

"What's your name, son?" she asked admiring his muscular frame. "_Michael Knight,"_spoke the voice of Michael Knight.

"Michael Knight, ma'am." He said, as the snow began to fall. He began to pretend to shiver as if he were cold.

"Well, Mr. Knight hop in." She said motioning for the young man to climb into the car as she was on her way home. He climbed in. He then saw as they turned down the high way to where the Kent farmhouse was he was shocked to see them pull into the house where Lana and her Aunt lived or would live some years later.

"damn." He said quitely. They climbed out of the car and walked up to the house.

"Do you know a hyrum Kent?" He asked casually. She nodded to the passing truck with Hyrum in it.

"That was Hyrum. He's the local farmer. He and his wife just moved into town some years ago from Seattle." Mary Beth said waving to the farmer. He then smiled at her as they walked to the house. He stared toward the Kent farm. The house that would be his years into the future.

_To be continued…_


	9. Chapter 9

Smallville: Time Slip 

(This story is Rated M for Mature. Smallville is copyrighted 2001-2007 The CW Network. Trinity Jean Knight is my character but her powers are copyrighted above. Any and all Knight Rider elements are copyrighted 1982-1986 NBC Universal Studios)

**Chapter IX: _Welcome to the Confederate States of America_**

Clark stopped as he stared at the flag fluttering in the wind. It was not "Old Glory" but a flag different, one similar flown in what was considered the so-called Confederate States of America during this nation's civil war in the 1800's. But this confederate flag was different. Where the stars were supposed to be stood the Nazi emblem.

"That's not right." He said. Mary Beth Long stared at him, and then the flag.

"What do you mean that's not right? That's been here since August. The North lost the Civil War and then we lost WWI and we just recently lost the conflict against the Nazis." Mary Beth said. Clark scanned the town seeing everything at once.

"How did this happen?" He asked as he closed the door to the house that would belong to the Lang's in the future.

"The Confederate States of America recently brokered a peace treaty with Germany. The Fuehrer declared us a part of the Nazi empire. He instructed us to make a moderate change to our laws to be a symbol to the hold out countries like Great Britain and Russia." Mary said. Clark brought out the holo-net transmitter that he had been given by Anakin Skywalker a couple of years ago. It had been to be reprogrammed to be a repository of American and Earth history.

"Display history of the United States of America." He instructed the device. The holographic display revealed the actual history of the United States of America. A world where freedom for all was cherished. The device then flickered and then showed current history in this alternate timeline.

"What is that?" She said to the coming ship in the sky. It was a ship similar to the one that carried him.

"I don't know. I need to reveal something to you. I have been sent from the future to put time right. A being of enormous power named Zod came to this time to give alien technology to the Nazi Fuehrer Adoph Hitler. There is a man named Alexander Luthor who followed him here. I need to find one of them at once." Clark said. She stared at him.

"Why should I believe you?" she asked, suspiciously. Clark stared at her.

"let me take you some where. There is a prophecy that Speaks of why I'm here." Clark said. He grabbed her arm and held her in his arms. He moved from the house to the caves with super speed.

_The caves-_Mary Beth Long stared at the cave writings carved on them. They spoke of Clark Kent also known as Kal-El.

"These are beautiful. Who is the child?" She said of the particular painting of Kal-El in the ship. The image was of a baby wrapped in rags.

"I am. Contrary to what you may believe I am not this planet's prophesied Messiah. I am merely an alien granted gifts to use in a fight for freedom." Clark said as he saw a box he had not seen down here before.

"What is your name? What am I to call you. And where do you come from?" She asked him as she began looking at more of the paintings.

"His name is Kal-El. He comes from the planet Krypton. And he is the one the Nazis fear." Spoke the voice of someone familiar to Clark said. They turned to see Hyrum Kent.

"How do you know who I am?" Clark said. They then heard a new voice. One Clark never expected to hear.

"because I told him who you are." Spoke the voice of Lara, the biological mother of Clark.

**To be continued..**


	10. Chapter 10

Smallville: Time Slip 

**(This chapter is rated M for Mature. Smallville is copyrighted 2001-2007 The CW Network. Trinity Jean Knight is my character but her powers are copyrighted above)**

_Chapter X: Clark Meets Lara_

Clark stared at the young woman who was his biological mother. He had brought Mary Beth Long to the caves to reveal his destiny, but he had met Hyram Kent and Lara of Krypton.

"Mother?" He said, frightened. He had met Jor-El, his father, but had not met his biological mother.

"Kal-El? Is that your name?" Mary Beth Long asked. She was the mother of Michael Long, the man who would be reborn Michael Knight, the operative of the _Knight Industries Three Thousand._ Both he and Lara nodded.

"What kind of a name is that?" Mary wanted to know. Clark smiled sheepishly. Lara smiled.

"It means in our native tongue, star child. My husband chose that name some time after returning to us after coming to these caves in the Earth Year 1961. My husband knew he would send our child to this world. To a place that is technologically inferior to Krypton. But he knew what he was doing. After all, this is the birth planet of the Messiah." Lara said.

"How could you people know of the Christian religion? That's a religion native to Earth." Mary Protested. Hyram Kent, who stood near Lara laughed.

"Seems to me these people have been here before. They must have learned about us. Other wise why would they have sent their son here?" Hyram said. Lara nodded.

"The human is right. We have been studying you for some time. That is why these paintings are here in this cave. To reveal to Kal-El his destiny." Lara said.

"My destiny? What is my destiny?" Clark said, backing up slightly. Lara smiled at her son.

"Your destiny that your father sent you here to do was to rule this planet. Not in a physical sense, of sitting on a throne and lording over these humans but by example. These are a great people Kal-El, if they choose to be. They must be shown the light. You are to be not the light but a bearer of that light. You have incredible powers, some of which you've just tapped into. You must defeat the Nazi regime which General Zod rules. He will do to Earth what he did to Krypton many years ago. I'm sure Jor-El has told you what transpired on Krypton. Kal-El do not let what he did to Krypton happen to Earth." Lara said as a bright light flashed around her and she was gone.

"Now what?" He said to both Mary Beth and Hyram.

"Well, Son I reckon you do what your mother told ya. But you've got some special gifts. It's time you tapped into your full potential for those powers and gifts." Hyram said. Clark knew. The time was now. Zod would be stopped. No matter what the cost.

_To Be Continued.._


	11. Chapter 11

Smallville: Time Slip 

(Smallville is copyrighted 2001-2007 The CW Network. Trinity Jean Knight is my character but her powers are copyrighted above. V is copyrighted 1982 Warner Home Video. Any and all Knight Rider elements are copyrighted 1982-1986 NBC Universal Studios)

Chapter XI: Revelation 

Clark found himself a few days later at Smallville High. He had taken a janitorial job at the school that he would go to some 50 years later. He agreed to pretend to be Mary Beth Long's Husband, even though the young woman didn't have a husband. He had met with a descendant of Chloe Sullivan whom he had found interesting. One of the girls walking between 2nd period accidently bumped into him. It was Lana Lang's great grand mother. He smiled at her, at once knowing why Jor-El fell in love with her in 1961.

"I'm sorry. Are you alright?" he said as he helped the girl up. She nodded. He then saw someone he had been looking for. Lex Luthor. The Regional governor of Kansas.

"My Lord." The girl said bowing down before Lex. Lex spotted Clark. Lex motioned for the young 18 year old to walk with him and his two bodyguards.

"Clark what the hell are you doing here?" Lex said. Clark glared at his former friend. "To stop what you and Zod have done. To protect freedom."

"You can't stop me from destroying my father's empire. You may have power but you'll never stop me." Lex said. One of the bodyguards laughed at Clark.

"What kind of power do you think you have?" the man said. Clark picked the man and threw him half way down the hall. The other guard pulled his gun and fired at Clark, but the bullets just bounced off of him. He grabbed the gun and destroyed it.

"I have power alright." Clark said. Suddenly he was surrounded by security guards from the school. Clark suddenly used his super speed and all 12 men were on the ground.

"You'll have to do better than that, Clark. Which begs to wonder why you didn't tell me about your powers sooner." Lex said smiling at Clark.

Clark slammed him against the wall. But not to hard just hard enough for Lex to feel it.

"I'll find a way to defeat you. And restore what was done here." Clark said anger in his eyes.

"And I will find a way to destroy you, Clark. You self-righteous son of a bitch!" Lex said cursing his former friend. Clark smiled.

"You need to take a long look in the mirror before calling people names. Think about what you've done. What will you really accomplish here, Lex? Your father isn't alive. At least not yet. Your grandfather on the other hand is. I would take a long look at your grandfather and the type of man he is before you consider what your doing here." Clark said, releasing Lex and walking away.

_To be continued…_


	12. Chapter 12

Smallville: Time Slip 

_(This story is Rated M For Mature. Smallville is copyrighted 2001-2007 CW Network. Trinity Jean Knight Is my character but her powers are copyrighted above. Any and all Knight Rider elements are copyrighted 1982-1986 NBC Universal Studios. Any V references are copyrighted 1982-1986 Warner Brothers Home Video)_

_Chapter XII: Destiny_

Trinity and Clark were pacing back in forth in a classroom. Trinity had taken a job at Smallville High School as a teacher. She was a part of _FLAG _but she had become a teacher in 1999 while keeping her powers a secret, much like Clark had done. She knew her faith as a Christian could get her killed in this Nazi America, This alternate reality where the US is ruled by the Nazi Empire. They had come back to Earth after vanquishing the Visitor team that was bent on reclaiming the planet for their glorious leader. But Clark and his team had defeated the Visitors and now found them in a world not their own. Clark was helping Trinity get set up, when he heard a voice, call him by his Kryptonian name. A voice he remembered so well. Pete Ross.

"Kal-El, I need to talk with you." Pete said. Clark turned to his dark-skinned friend. Trinity raised an eyebrow. It had been two weeks since Clark confronted Lex Luthor and and a week earlier Clark had revealed himself to be Kal-El of Krypton. He had met with Dr. Virgil Swann's alternate counterpart who had advised the kryptonian to keep secret his identity from the kids and the Nazis. Clark smiled at his sister. "It'll be alright." He said as he stepped outside to see Pete Ross and Lionel Luthor's father Lachlan.

"Pete? Your not supposed to be in here in this era. Who is this?" Clark asked. He then remembered. The journal that Jor-El left in 2003 in the caves. The "journal" downloaded memories of 1961 when Jor-El met and fell in love with Lana's great grandmother Louise.

"Clark Kent, meet Lachlan Luthor. Someone you know is related to him." Pete said.

"Pete, you didn't answer my question. How are you here?" He asked. He then heard a new voice. A voice he recognized.

"Because Son, I sent him here." Spoke the voice of Lara, his mother, dressed in the common clothing of the high school kids today.

"Mother?" He asked. Trinity ran out to see Lara. She stared at Trinity.

"Hello Trinity. I am Lara. Mother to Kal-El. I came to prepare you both for your destiny." She said.

"Destiny?" He said wondering. "What is my destiny?" He asked. Lara smiled at Lachlan and Clark.

"You both have destiny. Lachlan you like all humans have a propensity for evil. Kal-El you were sent here by your Father & I to be a beacon of truth and light to this dark and depraved world. The reason why you were sent here is to prepare you for the man you will become." Lara stared at Trinity.

"And you, daughter of both Krypton and Earth, are to help Kal-El prepare for that day when he will face his greatest enemy." Lara said. Trinity frowned.

"Not Zod. But who?" She asked her mother.

"Kal-El knows. The one Kara spoke to him about. The one Lachlan is related to. The one who rules the US in this alternate reality thinking to destroy his father. His intentions are good, but they will continue to lead him down the path of darkness his dark heart lead him on ever since he was a child in boarding school." Lara said.

"Who is this person?" Lachlan wanted to know. Clark smiled at him. "The bald 26 year old man who is regional governor for the Nazis. Your Grand Son. Alexander Luthor." Trinity responded. Clark knew at once. The destiny that the Lord had prepared him for was near. The only question for him was either to reject it or accept it.

_To be continued._


	13. Chapter 13

Smallville: Time Slip 

_**(This story is rated M for Mature. Smallville is copyrighted 2001-2007 The CW Network. Trinity Jean Knight is my Character but her powers are copyrighted above. Any and all Knight Rider elements are copyrighted 1982-1986 NBC Universal Studios. V references are copyrighted 1982-1986 Warner Brothers home video)**_

Chapter XIII: The final conflict

Clark stared at the Kryptonian he was destined to finally face. _General Zod_. The Kryptonian general who had been in charge of Krypton's defense before that planet's demise. He had confronted Lex Luthor At Smallville High in this alternate reality of Earth's past. But it had been a reality where the Nazis ruled the US. A reality where the South had won a Civil War. All of that caused by General Zod and Lex Luthor going to the past and handing Nazi Dictator Adolf Hitler Kryptonian technology from Kal-El's Fortress of Solitude. Zod had stolen the technology and had snuck it about the Visitor ship after making a deal with Diana of the Visitors to help her conquer the human race, but Kal-El's team had defeated the visitors only to find the Kryptonian race had altered time. Now after months of searching, the Kryptonians had finally met. But not in 2006 America, in that country's past. The Kryptonian general had declared himself fuehrer and was the ruler of the US with no one to defeat him. But the Nazi army under Zod's control had met Kal-El, the sole survivor of the Planet Krypton.

"So. We finally meet, Kal-El." Spoke the deep voiced general. He wore a black jumpsuit. He looked at the young man who stood before him. Clark had warned his sister not to interfere. And she had relented and merely defeated any of Zod's Nazis from interfering in this finally battle between the sworn enemy of Jor-El of Krypton and Jor-El's son.

"Yes. Why did you do this?" Clark asked as they circled each other, measuring each other's weaknesses.

"Because I want to recreate this world just like Krypton. Before your bastard of a father interfered with my plans for the Visitors. Just as you did with mine again." Zod said, smiling at the young Kryptonian.

"Like Father like Son." Clark said. Zod nodded.

"But You are not like your pathetic father. You actually care for these humans. Why?" Zod asked. He picked up a street sign as if it were a bat. Clark fired his heat vision toward the weapon and it disintegrated in the young general's hands. Zod just stared at the remarkable way Clark had destroyed his weapon. They were near Smallville High School, Which had been built in 1929.

"Because I have a destiny. A Purpose. A destiny to save lives from people like you." Clark said using his own super speed to ram the young Kryptonian. He found himself missing his nemesis and watching a car go flying in the air. Clark knelt down as if he were praying and used his incredible leg muscles to leap into the sky. He was flying in the air. He caught the car and pulled it down and placed it back where it was. He then saw Lex Luthor standing near by.

"Lex." He said surprised. Lex just stared at him.

"Get away from me you sanctimonious son of a bitch." Lex said, spitting on Clark. He had seen the boy fly. He knew his destiny was to stop someone so powerful.

"What have I done to deserve your hatred?" Clark asked. Lex stared at him, hatred burning in his eyes.

"You kept your powers from me, from Lana. From everyone. Why?" Lex asked, anger in his voice.

"What about Anakin Skywalker? When he was here, he kept his powers secret and you had no problem with that. What about all the times I saved your life. Why do you hate the fact that I did what I had to do to not have people look at me like a lab rat. How do you think people will look at Zod? What about these people?" Clark said. Lex then turned around to see the crowd around them. He saw the looks on their faces. One emotion was on their faces. It was fear. Fear of Zod and his incredible powers.

"Lex, you came back in time to stop your father. Or so you claim. But look around you. Do you see the fear in these people's eyes. They fear what they don't understand. They wouldn't understand that I came from another planet technologically advanced than Earth. They wouldn't understand that my powers came from being in the Sol System from your own sun. They wouldn't understand what I risked today to stop General Zod from destroying this world as he did my own." Clark said. Lex then turned to look at Zod.

"What did you do?" He asked.

"The boy is lying. I did nothing to Krypton." Zod sneered. Lex then heard a voice. A new voice.

"That is a lie from the pit of hell, Lex and don't you believe it." Spoke Lana Lang. Zod then used his super speed and slapped Lana down. Clark stared to run to Lana but stopped as Zod put his fingers around her throat.

"The bitch was right Lex. I did destroy Krypton. I wanted to rule it with an iron fist, much the way Emperor Palpatine ruled the Sith Empire. He was my inspiration. But this boy's father destroyed my hopes and dreams. Don't let Kal-El destroy yours." Zod pleaded with Lex. Lex turned to Clark and turned to Zod.

"I may have my differences with Kal-El as you call him, but he has never betrayed me. I swore to stop people with so much power they think they can rule the world. Well then I will stop you." Lex said removing a lead box and he opened it and Zod released Lana and fell to his knees as the deadly green Kryptonite rays struck General Zod.

"You will pay for your rebellion, you traitor." Zod breathed out and he was dead.

_To be continued…_


End file.
